


Magical

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phanfiction, hurt Dan, oy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has an existential crisis during Playlist Live, and Phil saves the day. Featuring other youtubers such as Louise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

“Life is pointless….one day we’re all going to die and everything we’ve accomplished on Earth will be for nothing. What’s the purpose of even living? What am I even doing here?”

Louise grabbed the tall boy by the shoulders. “Dan, snap out of it love!”

Her words did nothing, and the slowly gathering group of youtubers were growing concerned.

“Shit,” Alfie swore. “I think he’s having one of those existential crisis things again.”

“What do we do?” Zoe asked worriedly as the three youtubers watched Dan mutter to himself and grip at his hair from stress. Nobody had ever witnessed this side of Dan before. They thought he was just over exaggerating about the whole existential crisis stuff in his videos…but apparently not. There was only one person who would know what to do.

“Get Phil,” Louise answered immediately. “Where on earth is he?”

Alfie, who thought back in remembrance, said, “He went to pee and then get him and Dan some snacks I think.”

Zoe pushed her boyfriend towards the hallway of the hotel. “Well go get him!”

Alfie rushed off as the two girls tried calming Dan, but all attempts were unsuccessful. Dan was now sitting on the floor staring into space. Any bystander would have assumed he was drunk, or perhaps high. It almost would have been funny if it wasn’t currently so depressing.

Finally Alfie returned with Phil in tow. He only needed one look at his best friend before going into action.

Immediately, the black haired youtuber crouched down to Dan’s level and used a hand to cup his chin, leaning in to whisper sentences that were too quiet for anybody else to hear. It only took a few moments for Dan to finally seem to gain some of his senses back, lifting his head to stare back at Phil.

“Alright, we’re going to head back to our room now,” Phil told them all with one of his reassuring grins. “Goodnight guys, thanks for getting me.”

They watched as Phil led Dan from the room, but heard some of what was being said.

“We’re going to order room service and get milkshakes. Then we’re going to go over the list we made of why being human is great….” Phil’s voice faded as they went further away.

“I love those boys so much,” Louise said rather tearfully. “I’d give anything to have such a connection with someone.”

Alfie and Zoe could only nod, silently agreeing.

It was unknown exactly how the rest of Dan and Phil’s night had went, but the next day Dan was seemingly back to his usual self. He did apologize to Louise and the others for ‘getting into a deep moment’ and assuring them that it wouldn’t happen again…at least not in a place so public.

Phil seemed rather watchful of Dan, but nobody commented on it. They were all rather impressed with him. After all, Dan had been in a pretty bad place, and it had been completely fixed overnight.

Louise finally pulled Phil aside and asked, “What on earth did you do to fix him?”

Phil grinned and said mysteriously, “I’m magical!”

For some reason, she believed him.


End file.
